Finding the killer
by GSRFAN91
Summary: a serial killer is on the loose in Las vegas, killing girls with brown hair and brown eyes, what will happen when Sara and Grissom are processing the scene.....
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I started to write this story at 12.30am this morning and had it finished it under 2 hours cool eh lol anyways the chapters are a bit short but I will be posting every day so no one will have to wait long :) Anyway after you read this go over to read Mischeif and mayhem by Louiseandcarly, i am cowriting this and if you need a good laugh i recomend you read it :)anyways enjoy and please review :) Cya! xx

**Chapter 1**

"He's killed again" Gil Grissom announced walking into the break room where Sara sidle, Nick stokes, Warrick Brown, Catherine willows and Greg sanders was drinking some of Greg's special blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Not again" Warrick stated, everyone now having his or her full attention on Grissom.

"35 year old Caucasian white female, brown hair brown eyes, slim build, multiple stab wounds found in a deserted warehouse naked." Grissom read from the pink slip in his hand.

"Does she have any markings like the last victims?" Sara asked, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yes, P.F on the back of her neck"

"Damn this where going to have to find this physco before he kills again" Nick said in anger.

"This is his 6th victim in 2 months" Catherine stated.

"And I want this to be his last. Warrick, Greg I want you to go to autopsy and see if you can get anything, Nick, Catherine go back over the evidence from the other victims, see if you can see anything new, Sara your with me at the scene"

Everyone quickly left the break room, all of them wanting this killer behind bars.

"Where we heading?" Sara asked following Grissom out of the break room and to his car.

"The victim was found at an abandoned warehouse just of the strip, hopefully the killer has left us some evidence"

"I doubt it this killer is very smart, doesn't leave a trace of himself at any of the crime scenes, all he leaves is P.F." Sara said getting into Grissom SUV.

Grissom just sighed in reply, this case was really bugging him, he hated it when serial killers out smarted him, and was afraid he was never going to catch the guy. This guy has killed 6 women in the spare of 2 months, which was like him killing once a fortnight.

The drive to the crime scene was relatable quiet. Sara and Grissom were frustrated with this killer, and they wouldn't rest until they find him. Sara was thinking about the victims Families and how they haven't been able to find closure, She was working on this case all in her free time, she hadn't been home in nearly 4 days, she slept in the break room and showered at the lab, Grissom was the same he stayed in his office every night looking over the case files.

"Hey Brass" Sara smiled a small smile, now standing beside Grissom in front of Jim Brass.

"Hi, this scene is the same as the others, looks clean as a whistle except of the blood pool what was surrounding the body, we have cleared the scene, David has already took the body, so its all yours" Brass said before turning around and heading over to talk with one of the officers.

"You ready?" Grissom asked noticing Sara hadn't moved.

"Yeah come on" Sara shook her head before following Grissom.

Walking into the abandoned warehouse, it was like déjà vu to Grissom and Sara. There was a huge room as soon as you entered, there was doorways leading to other rooms, the floor was planked wood and the walls were concrete. Brass was right, there was no cast off or blood drops just the pool of blood that had pooled around the body.

"Sara you go check in the other rooms and see if there's any indication that he stayed here"

Sara nodded before leaving Grissom and heading towards the other rooms in the Warehouse.

Grissom had been processing every inch of the room for the past 2 hours and hadn't found anything. Noticing Sara hadn't been back in to see him since he had sent her to the other rooms, Grissom decided to go see how she was doing.

"Sara?" Grissom said loudly causing his voice to echo. Silence. "Sara!" Grissom said again panic evident in his voice. Still no answer ,Grissom looked in every room, and checking the last one, he froze in panic. There in the middle of the floor was Sara's Kit, Gun and cell phone.

TBC

A/N- A little bit of a cliff hanger, I know my bad, but oh well you can read the next tomorrow night/tonight im confused lol, Im ramberling again so please review and tell me what you think :)

Cyas!! :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, you know who you are :) heres chapter 2, ive put Chapter 2 & 3 together, as i might not be able to update tomorrow. :) and again, if you want to have a good laugh go over to read Mischeif and mayhem by Louiseandcarly, me and louise are writing it and its hilarious so go on read it :)

**Chapter 2**

After pulling himself together for Sara's Sake, Grissom pulled his phone out and hit speed dial.

"Brass, Sara's been kidnapped" before Brass could say a word in edge ways, Grissom flipped his phone down before running to collect his kit, as Sara's was now evidence.

"Gil what happened?" Brass asked breathless from running into the warehouse.

"She's been taken Brass, I left her to process the other rooms, I went to go find her after noticing I hadn't seen her since I sent her, and that's when I found her kit, Cell phone and gun in the middle of the floor" Grissom said heading back to where Sara's stuff laid.

"Who cleared the scene?" Brass asked the two officers that had now appeared behind him.

"I did sir" Officer Burnley spoke up.

"You didn't do a damn good job did you!" Brass yelled, "I swear if anything happens to Sara…"

"Jim calm down" Grissom said sternly before noticing what looked like a blood drop besides Sara's kit.

"You two search the warehouse, and back entrances, and see if Sara is still in here!" Brass ordered before turning back round to Grissom.

"Gil, are you okay?"

"Im fine Jim, Sara's going to be okay" Grissom said softly before checking if the so called blood drop is actually blood." We've got blood, hopefully it's the kidnappers/killers"

"Ill phone the guys to come down," Brass said before walking away from Grissom.

_Please be okay, Sara hold on honey, ill find you, don't worry just hold on. what if something happens to her and she goes without knowing how i feel about her, no shes going to be fine,i promise when we find you Sara, ill tell you how i feel about you and how much i love you, just stay strong._

"The guys are on their way, have you found anything else?" Brass asked bringing Grissom out of his thoughts.

"Yeah got some hairs, Blonde, defiantly not Sara's"

"She fought back," Brass said proudly.

2 hours later Grissom, Warrick and Greg had finished the scene and was now heading back to the lab to process the hairs and blood drops their had found. Everyone was scared for Sara, they didn't know if in that moment she was alive or dead, but knew she is a fighter and will be okay; at least they hoped she would.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wake up angel" a mans voice said from the darkness, waking Sara up.

"Huh…who are you?" Sara yelled trying to see the man the voice belonged to before memories of what happened came flooding back to her.

(Flashback)

Sara was processing the last room of the warehouse after finding nothing in the other rooms Sara gave up before hearing footsteps behind her, assuming it was Grissom, Sara spoke up, "Grissom I have got absolutely nothing this guy is good"

Not getting an answer Sara turned round to face the barrel of a gun.

"Shut up and you wont get hurt" the man said angrily. "Put your gun, cell phone and kit on the floor, if you think about doing anything stupid I swear I will kill you and your friend".

Doing as the man had told her to, Sara was debating if to risk getting herself and Grissom shot or just listen to the man. Before she could think of anything else the man placed a cloth of chloroform over her mouth.

_Shit chloroform _Sara thought before she tried to fight him off. Sara head butted him causing him to groan in pain, knowing she had at least busted his nose, she pulled at his hair, for Grissom to find before the darkness consumed her.

(End flashback)

"No need to shout little lady, my names Paul, nice to meet you" Paul said smugly holding his hand out for Sara to shake.

Sara tried to swat it away before realising her Wrists was tied by a metal chain to a rusty old pipe.

"Where am I?" Sara said through gritted teeth.

"Where I take all my victims," The man laughed before coming into her line of view.

The man didn't look a day over 25; he had Short blonde hair and dark eyes. He looked like any ordinary guy, wearing jeans and a dark coloured shirt, but Sara knew to not judge a book by its cover.

"Abandoned warehouse" Sara mumbled.

"Yep and you are very special to me, when i saw you there in the warehouse, looking like those other girls i figured it was fate, i got my very own CSI, so I will be taking my time with you" Paul laughed.

Sara suddenly realising something she asked, "Is that what P.F stands for your initials?"

"Yes Paul Farrell, very clever"

"What you going to do to me?" Sara asked trying to keep the fear from showing in her voice.

"What I do to all the other girls, but don't worry I won't hurt you, just yet" Paul laughed before trying to kiss Sara on the lips. Sara moved her head fast so Paul ended up kissing her cheek.

"Tut tut shouldn't have done that," Paul said smacking Sara hard across the face before leaving her alone in the room.

_Grissom please find me, what if i dont get to tell him what i feel for him that i love him, what if i dont get to say goodbye? I wonder if he has even noticed I have gone yet, what time is it anyway?_ Sara thought before tiredness overcame her and she fell into a restless sleep.

TBC

A/N- :) please review and ill hopefully update tomorrow night :) CYA! xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks to everyone who has read and reviwed this story :) im glad you all seem to enjoy it :) anyways i thought i would put chapter 4& 5 together, as theres only one more chapter left and these was only short chapters anyway. please R&R

**Chapter 4**

"Catherine what did you find out in autopsy?" Grissom asked. Grissom, Warrick, Catherine, Greg and Nick was now in the layout room going over everything they had found at all of the crime scenes.

"He's upped his game, the latest victim was raped several times a couple of hours before TOD, no semen was found, he proberly used a condom"

Grissom's face just paled everything seemed to fit in to place; Sara was this serial killers 7th victim, Brown eyes, brown hair, slim build all fitted the victims profiles. it was just by chance that Sara went to the crime scene, he couldnt have known.

"Grissom don't worry were going to get him before he hurts her" Catherine said as if she was read Grissom's mind.

"I want everyone to look over the evidence again, see if you can see anything to indicate who the killer is, Nick I want you to find all the abandoned warehouses in las Vegas not including the ones the other vics was found in, im seeing if they found a match to the hair and blood I found at the scene" With that said Grissom left the layout room and headed to the DNA lab.

"Mandy, please tell me you got something of the hair and blood I collected at the scene"

"I was just about to page you, anyway I got a hit on codis, both blood and hair is from a Paul Farrell, he's in the system for an attempted rape Charge 6 month ago and also for several DUI's" Mandy informed, whilst handing Grissom the piece of paper.

"Thank you Mandy" Grissom said with a small smile before exiting the lab and banging into Brass.

"Whoa Gil" Brass said

"Just who I wanted to see, Jim we got a hit in codis from a Paul Farrell, the blood and hair we found belongs to him, I need you to get a warrant ASAP, ill meet you at his last known residence"

"Ill go get it now, don't worry Gil, Sara will be back with us soon" With that said Brass got on his cell and headed down the hallway.

"Mandy got a hit in codis" Grissom spoke up from his place in the layout doorway, "To a Paul Farrell, were heading to his house come on" with that said Grissom headed to his SUV, his team closely behind him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wake up gorgeous" Paul grinned, waking Sara up from sleep. "This is becoming a reoccurrence isn't it my lovely"

"Bite me!" Sara shot back.

"Oh I will be doing very soon, don't you worry" Paul grinned before undoing one of Sara's wrist from the metal chain. " Don't think of doing anything stupid, or you won't be getting any water"

Sara nodded in understanding before rubbing the red mark on her wrist that was caused by the metal chain,

"Here" the man said softly handing Sara a bottle of water, "Don't worry its still sealed"

Sara just looked at the man before opening the bottle and taking a long drink.

After Sara had put the lid back on the drink, Paul took it off her and tied her wrist back to the pipe. Without another word he left Sara alone once more in the darkness.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Paul Farrell, LVPD open the door" Brass yelled.

Grissom and his team were now at Paul Farrell place of resident hoping he had Sara in their and that she was okay.

"Open it" Brass ordered to the officer beside him, slamming the door down Brass and Grissom was the first to enter the house.

The house was in top shape, everything seemed to be in perfect order, the house was spotlless and there was photos all over the walls of Paul and assuming to be his family.

Searching every room, Sara or Paul was nowhere to be seen.

."This guy seems to be normal" Warrick said entering the house.

"Theres nothing normal about this guy!" Grissom mummered before following Brass into what looked like a home study.

"Gil look at this" Brass said pointing at a map on the wall.

Looking closer Grissom noticed the abandoned warehouses the last 6 victims was found was circled on the map, also there was a 7th warehouse that was circled.

"Jim I think I know where Sara is" Grissom noted, pointing at the location on the map.

Brass looked at where Grissom was pointing at and quickly left the study to inform everyone that they were going to the 7th abandoned warehouse before jumping in his car.

TBC

A/N- so what you think? tell me in a review :) x


	4. Chapter 4

AN thanks for all the reviews :) if i havent replied to some im sorry, for some strange reason Im not recieveing emails from fanfiction :S hope they sort it soon :)

This is the last chapter i wrote but im working on writing some more i already done the next chapter :)

**Chapter 6**

"Sara, were leaving here" Paul said angrily slapping Sara awake, "They found my house, you bitch you're the one who pulled my hair out" Paul screamed punching Sara causing her to cry out in pain whilst pulling her legs to her chest and hiding her face there.

Releasing the chain of Sara wrists, Paul dragged her up by her hair and pointed the gun at her. "Do anything stupid and I swear, your friends will find your brain all over these walls"

Sara nodded before hearing sirens from the distant. Knowing she had to buy time to keep herself there Sara lashed out at Paul not caring about the gun he held in his hand.

"What the hell" Paul was surprised at her sudden energy but suddenly stopping her by backhanding her across the face, causing Sara to fall on the floor.

"You're going to pay for that bitch" Paul snapped before he heard sirens, and doors slamming. "You bitch" Paul spat before pulling Sara up of the floor and to his chest as a human shield then placing the gun on her temple, he waited for the police officers to come.

-- -- -- --

Arriving at the warehouse Grissom quickly exited his vehicle and ran behind Brass toward the entrance of the warehouse.

Motioning to the two officers to go first and two standing behind them to go to the back entrance Brass and Grissom entered with their Gun's drawn. Catherine Warrick, Nick and Greg was waiting beside Nicks Car, wondering what state Sara will be in and knowing that they all didn't need to go in and see her like that.

Quickly clearing the warehouse Brass and Grissom came to the last room, before entering Jim turned to Grissom and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I wont kill Farrell, Jim, and ill be okay once I know Saras okay now come on"Grissom answered in a hush tone, before Brass opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of him.

"Put your guns down, or she gets it I swear" Paul yelled forcing the gun further into Sara's temple causing a few tears to spill down her cheeks.

"Noone needs to get hurt here" Brass stated calmly "How about you let Sara go and put your gun down, we'll do the same"

"No listen to me, you put your gun down or I swear I will kill her" Paul yelled tightening his grip on Sara.

"Okay Paul, im going to put my gun down" Grissom said placing his gun on the floor in front of him " I don't think Jim here will put his down without a fight so how about you tell me what you want, in return of releasing Sara"

"I want out of here, without the cops"

"You know that's not going to happen Farrell so please just let Sara go, There's a choice of death row or life imprisonment, if you let her go you'll get life imprisonment if you hurt her, its death row" Grissom said calmly.

Sara could tell Grissom was not feeling calm his face was emotionless like always but his eyes told a different story he was scared. Sara felt Farrell's grip loosen on her, and him lowering his gun, Knowing there was no way out of this situation, without a chance of getting hurt, Sara quickly elbowed Paul in the stomach and hit the gun out of his arm before he had the chance to fire.

Grissom ran over to Sara and pulled her into his embrace, half of him was doing it because she was alive, the other half was doing it to protect her from Paul. Seeing Farrell was not armed Brass and two officers tackled him and handcuffed him before taking him away.

"Did he hurt you Sara?" Brass asked concern etched in his voice.

Pulling away from Grissom Sara turned to face Brass with a small smile "No he didn't, and thank you"

"No need to thank me Sara, ill leave you two alone" Brass winked before leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked stroking the bruise that was on her check from when Paul had punched her.

"Im okay Grissom, thank you for finding me"

"I was scared honey" Grissom whispered now rubbing the red marks on her wrists.

"Me too, but its okay now" Sara smiled "We got the guy, now the family of the victims and us can rest"

"Now thats a way of finding a killer" Grissom chuckled before his face went serious. "I love you Sara, i thought i wouldnt be able to tell you how i feel, i thought i would be too late. but i have always loved you, and when i found out you got taken i was so scared" Grissom whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, its okay" Sara said gently, lifting his chin up so she could look into his eyes "See im here, im fine, and I love you too Gil"

With a smile, Grissom leaned in and placed a kiss on Sara's lips, Sara gladly returned it.

"Lets get you checked out" Grissom said after several minutes of intense eye gazing. wrapping an arm around Sara's waist Grissom lead her out of the warehouse and into Catherine, Nick, Greg, and Warricks loving arms.

The end

A/N- i will be doing a sequal for this as im not so keen on this story, as i said i was tired when i was writing it lol. anyways thanks for the reviews and reading this.

i was just wondering if the sequal's title should be finding the killer- aftermath? what you think let us know in a review :)


	5. Authors note

**Authours note**

**Hey guys**

**Just for the people who might not have noticed I have posted the first chapter to the sequel of this story, its called finding the killer the aftermath, so if you enjoyed this story I recommend you go read the sequel :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing this story, and I hope you enjoy the sequel :)**

**Love**

**Carly xx**


End file.
